Rencontres passées, présentes et futures
by Aqualyne
Summary: Les rencontres sont des choses amusantes. Pour Judai c' est la première mais pour Yugi c' est déjà la troisième.


**Coucou tout le monde! J' ai eu une idée qui ne voulait pas me lâcher donc je l' ai écrite et comme j' aimais bien le résultat la voilà.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Rencontres passées, présentes et futures

Lorsqu' il s' était levé ce matin-là et qu' il avait senti une sorte d' appréhension au creux de son estomac Yugi avait déduis qu' il se passerait quelque chose d' important aujourd'hui. Il s' était produis la même chose environ un mois plus tôt lorsque son grand-mère avait ramené la carte de _Kuriboh ailé _au magasin. La carte était tellement familière que Yugi n' avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la prendre avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui la même impression le taraudait : celle qui lui disait qu' il allait retrouver un vieil ami. Il était donc partit se promener dans les dues de Domino City dans l' espoir de se rapprocher de la source de ce sentiment.

-Attention ! Retentit une voix derrière lui.

_-C' était une bonne idée on dirait. _Pensa Yugi alors qu' une tête brune le percutait et s' effondrait par terre.

Il lui fallu moins d' une seconde pour reconnaître le garçon qui s' excusait maladroitement tout en ramassant ses cartes par terre. Malgré l' absence de la veste rouge au profit d' une noire et un visage bien plus enfantin et insouciant que celui qu' il lui connaissait Yugi aurait reconnut cette épaisse tignasse de deux teintes de brun n' importe où. Judai Yuki.

Il s' agissait maintenant de sa troisième rencontre avec le garçon. La première fois un espace à travers le temps avait été aménagé afin qu' ils puissent faire un duel sans être dérangés. Le garçon lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l' œil. Il était entouré d' une étrange aura et portait un air de sérieux qui semblait forcé sur son visage. Cela l' avait un peu chagriné pourtant, au fil de leur duel il s' était déridé et lui avait offert un sacré challenge au point que le Pharaon avait décidé de jouer contre lui. C' était un duel qu' il était certain de ne jamais oublier.

La deuxième fois avait été beaucoup moins amusante. Un duelliste du future avait décidé de détruire le jeu de Duel Monsters et il s' était allié à Judai et à un autre duelliste du future pour le combattre. Beaucoup plus dangereux et beaucoup moins agréable que leur premier duel ensemble mais cette fois ils avaient été alliés. Puis Judai était reparti.

Et ils en étaient là. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que le garçon en face de lui et le Judai qu' il avait connu n' étaient pas les mêmes. D' abord le comportement. Ce Judai semblait bien plus insouciant et léger que la version qu' il connaissait. Ensuite l' apparence. Le Judai qu' il avait rencontré portait des cheveux plus longs, était un peu plus grand et avait un autre modèle de duel disk sans parler des vêtements. Judai ne jurait que par le rouge. Enfin il y avait son aura. L' aura de Judai était puissante et contrôlée. Elle était bicolore et teintée de ténèbres mais émettait tout de même cette impression de sécurité et de douceur. L' aura du garçon en face de lui était… enchaînée. Elle était dorée et froide comme la glace. Elle dégageait la même impression de puissance mais semblait plus sauvage.

La douce aura de _Kuriboh ailé _sortit Yugi de ses pensées mais il avait déjà comprit. Il s' agissait de sa troisième rencontre avec Judai mais c' était la première fois que le brun le rencontrait. Il regarda une seconde son ami souffler sur l' une de ses cartes.

-Est-ce que tu fais des duels ?

C' était sortit tout seul. Avant qu' il n' ai pu s' en empêcher il avait posé une question. Bien sûr il en connaissait très bien la réponse mais il voulait avoir une interaction avec Judai aussi courte soit elle.

Le brun se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Oui, je vais passer l' examen pour entrer à la Duel Academy.

Yugi sentit un petit sourire prendre place sur son visage. Si loin hein ? Parmi le peu de choses qu' il avait réussi à comprendre sur Judai il y avait le fait qu' il était au moins majeur. Si il passait l' examen de la Duel Academy il ne devait avoir qu' une quinzaine d' années aujourd'hui. La limite d' âge pour entrer l' académie était plutôt grande mais elle existait. Et d' après ce qu' il voyait Judai avait pile l' âge minimum pour y entrer. Cela signifiait que pour sa première rencontre avec le brun sera dans quelques années.

Il fut sortit de ses pensée par un cri de _Kuriboh ailé._

_-Bien sûr. C' est pour ça que je le rencontre aujourd'hui. _

C' était tellement évident. Lentement il porta sa main à son paquet de cartes tandis que Judai se relevait en rigolant de manière gênée. Le brun sembla alors le reconnaître et cligna des yeux clairement surpris.

-Vous êtes…

Yugi prit la carte et la tendit au garçon.

-C' est une carte porte-bonheur. Elle veut aller vers toi.

_-C' est là qu' est sa place. _Pensa-t il. _Auprès de son partenaire._

-M-Merci… Balbutia Judai tout en prenant la carte.

-Fais de ton mieux. L' encouragea Yugi tout en reprenant sa marche.

-Entendu. Répondit Judai.

Il était totalement bloqué. D' une certaine manière Yugi pouvait le comprendre. Ce n' était que leur première rencontre. En tout cas du point de vue de Judai. Le brun n' était pas encore le duelliste qu' il connaissait.

-E-Euh… Merci beaucoup !

Yugi s' arrêta. Pendant une seconde il revit la fin de son duel contre Judai. Un moment qui n' appartenait qu' à eux. Un moment où il avait vu les tréfonds du cœur de Judai que personne d' autre n' avait vu. Et après… Les mêmes remerciements qu' aujourd'hui. Un nouveau sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il lui fit un signe d' encouragement avant de repartir.

_-J' ai hâte que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau Judai. Je me demande si tu seras un jour ce duelliste dont je me souviens._

Il jeta un rapide coup d' œil au ciel bleu. Oui. Rien ne pouvait empêcher Judai de devenir ce magnifique duelliste qu' il avait rencontré. Mais ce sera sans doute pour leur prochaine rencontre.

_-Mais sera-t elle dans le passé ou dans le future ?_


End file.
